Gloucestershire
The Gloucestershire ''was a sloop in the service of Governor Woodes Rogers and part of his first and second fleet. History Background The ''Gloucestershire ''was a merchant vessel chartered by Woodes Rogers with money loaned to him by various creditors. While relatively unessential, Rogers thought it couldn't hurt to have her as part of the fleet given that it was someone else's money paying for her. Season Three Woodes Rogers summons Eleanor Guthrie to the deck of his flagship, the ''Delicia. ''He shows her his fleet, pointing out the ''Gloucestershire. He explains to her that he is responsible for everything in the fleet, as it has all been payed for by money loaned to him by various creditors. While impressed, Eleanor asks what the point of the exercise is. Rogers tells her that as soon as he thinks she's outlived her usefulness, she will be sent back to England to be executed. Later, Rogers' fleet docks in Saint Kitts, where Captain Benjamin Hornigold tells Rogers, Eleanor and Chamberlain that Flint is dead. The fleet approaches Nassau, however they find the mouth of the harbor defended by a fleet of ships assembled in a firing line. Commodore Chamberlain does not wish fight them, as it would result in significant damage to the fleet. Chamberlain also refuses to let Rogers endanger himself by going to the beach alone and reading his address. Eleanor solves the problem by having them send Captain Hornigold to read the address to the pirates in Nassau. Hornigold sails past the pirate fleet undePhiladelphia r a flag of truce and reads Rogers' address, proclaiming a universal pardon, and a bounty on the head of Charles Vane. Hornigold is successful, and the assembled pirates, led by Captain Throckmorton, lay down their arms. The pirate fleet, under command of Edward Teach, refuses to surrender and maintains their hostile position. Chamberlain and Rogers are confident that they will surrender in time, but Eleanor is not so certain, believing Teach’s men to be fanatics. Rogers assures her that even fanatics need to eat, and with the harbor blockaded by the British fleet and the beach taken, the pirates have no way to replenish their supplies. However, the pirates send Charles Vane’s schooner, captained by Vane and a small crew, drifting towards the British line. The schooner is revealed to be a fireship, and the Willing Mind ''is caught directly in the path of the schooner and is hit by the fireship and engulfed in flames. The ship is heavily damaged, but miraculously is not sunk. The other ships of the fleet are able to move out of the way and avoid any damage, at the cost of letting the pirates escape. The ''Gloucestershire presumably helps the rest of the fleet transport the Urca de Lima ''to Havana as per Rogers' deal with Spain. When it returns, it most likely participates in the Battle at the Maroon Island, where the British forces are routed on land and at sea, returning to Nassau in defeat. Season Four After they return to Nassau, Commodore Chamberlain leads Rogers' ships and soldiers back home to England after war breaks out with Spain. Several hundred soldiers under the command of Captain Berringer mutiny and decide to remain in Nassau to avenge their defeat at the hands of the pirates. Of the eight ships that formed his original fleet, the ''Gloucestershire ''is the only one to remain behind. The ''Gloucestershire ''and Rogers' four other sloops remain in the harbor during the attempted pirate invasion. Three of their four ships are grounded, and they attempt to escape in longboats. The ''Gloucestershire ''and the ''Lion ''harass the escaping pirates, while the fort continues to fire into their ships. Teach leads the ''Revenge away, drawing the other three sloops away from Nassau to pursue him. Teach returns, having successfully killed or captured the crews of the sloops. He blockades Na ssau;s harbor, demanding Eleanor be delivered to him in exchange for his leaving. Rogers and Eleanor devise a plan, where Rogers will leave aboard the ''Lion ''to lure Teach away, while Eleanor can sail to Philadelphia aboard the ''Gloucestershire, ''to enlist the aid of her grandfather. Rogers is successful in luring Teach away. Eleanor and Mrs. Hudson along with an escort of soldiers led by Lieutenant Utley prepare to leave, but Berringer orders that they remain behind. He believes the soldiers that would compromise her escort more needed in Nassau. The pirates then successfully retake Nassau town, and it is unknown what happens to the sloop. Crew & Passengers *Gloucestershire Captain *Lieutenant Utley *Eleanor Guthrie *Mrs. Hudson Category:Ships Category:Woodes Rogers' First Fleet Category:Woodes Rogers' Second Fleet